The invention relates to a method and system for enabling a technical apparatus.
It is known that, other than the previously exclusively customary conventional keys, different methods can be used as for identification to prove the authorization to use and/or access technical apparatus.
Today, magnetic cards, chip cards, smartcards and/or mobile devices can thus also perform the function of a “key”, by which a user can gain access to a technical apparatus and/or can use a technical apparatus, wherein these new identification techniques can be used either cumulatively, alternatively, or instead of the previously customary keys. A “key” in the form of a data record is stored on magnetic cards, chip cards, smartcards and/or mobile devices of this type, which, for example, is transmitted to a receiving unit in a technical apparatus and is evaluated there. If the evaluation reveals that a permitted and valid key has been transmitted, access to and/or use of the technical apparatus is enabled for a user.
New identification techniques of this type are described, for example, in EP 0 913 979 A2 and DE 101 42 967 A1.
According to the current related art, it is similarly possible for a secure connection, for example, an Internet connection, to be set up between a technical apparatus, such as, for example, a (motor) vehicle and an external computer unit. It is possible, for example, to check the authenticity of access and/or usage authorizations of one or more users via a secure connection of this type and, where appropriate, to grant or refuse access and/or usage authorizations.
Examples of such or similar solutions are described in DE 102 37 831 A1 and WO 20071009453A2.
WO 2007/009453 A2 thus describes an identifying and/or locking system for identifying and/or unblocking a technical system comprising at least one controlling receiver unit which executes at least one control function in accordance with a received signal, said technical system further comprising a mobile transmitter unit suitable for transmitting a signal that causes the controlling receiver unit to execute the control function. The controlling receiver unit tests whether a received signal is to trigger execution of a control function while the mobile transmitter unit allows the signal that is to be transmitted to the controlling receiver unit to be defined, modified, and stored. Such a system makes it possible especially to digitally transmit and temporally limit keys.
And from WO 2011/053357 A1, an access control for a vehicle is known in which a vehicle reservation from a wireless communication device is received, the vehicle reservation is authenticated, and access to the vehicle is provided after authenticating the vehicle reservation. The system for vehicle access control includes a vehicle access control component that is configured to provide access to a vehicle and a communication interface for communication with a wireless communication device. Access to the vehicle is provided when a vehicle reservation is received from the wireless communication device.
In some of the hitherto known solutions, when a “new key” of this type is used, a user forgoes a check on the validity of the key used and/or a check with a view to authenticating and authorizing the user using the key, but this is unacceptable in many cases from a security point of view.
In solutions according to the related art which propose a check of this kind, either insufficient secure technical solutions and/or methods are used, or a check can only take place as soon as and as long as a connection exists from the technical apparatus to an external checking device. If the technical apparatus has no connection to the external checking device in such a case, no check on the validity of the authorization can be carried out either, and the technical apparatus cannot e.g. be used by an authorized user.
However, in the solutions known from the related art, an online check cannot simply be foregone, since the security of the authorization would not be adequate. If a “new key” is stored on mobile terminals, such as cellphones, Smartphones and PDAs, additional security problems arise due to the fundamentally inherent manipulability of these terminals.
However, a secure and reliable management of new keys of this type for a technical apparatus is required, particularly in cases where keys that are valid for a limited period of time or reservations for their access and/or use are to be repeatedly generated, as is the case, for example, with fleet vehicles of companies, the vehicle fleet of car-sharing companies or automobile leasing companies.